mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/Trove of Info found
It's from the Japanese Wiki for the Japanese version of this game, where they have a lot more stuff than us. It's also maintained by Japanese people (aka Asians), who can be said to be even more dedicated than me by nature and contribute to it in greater numbers. I've begun another back-track. I am updating the entries with TCs (Training Confidences), as well as verifying the order of Techniques learned. I've also obtained more or less all the information I need on Techs and their levels as well as sources; a valuable piece of information I described desiring in a previous blog entry, though which one I have no idea anymore. After some sample test datat o verify that it is indeed all the same in ours, I will begin assimulating that information as well. As theorized, Techniques are indeed Family based, not Breed based. Also mentioned earlier, the uncertainty to this was introduced thanks to some ingame Monster Wiki descriptions, however now this should be disproven. This also introduces some new information to verify. Seems the basic level techs may be variable about Lv3 and Lv4. I will use a Joker disc in the future (I have 18) to verify this one way or another. It seems that the Lv3 initial tech impression may be thrown off by the fact that most rares generate at Lv3, and most generations of purely new monsters are Rare Disks. Monsters generated from Mystery Disk will have no techs, even if they do so at Lv3 or Lv4. There are a few Rares that do generate at Lv4, I'll probably adding these types of Rares to new special categories in the future. The JW (Japanese Wiki) has TCs and Techs.. and while for most families that first level-based Tech is learned at Lv3, there are some learned at Lv4. One of these exceptions is Joker. Thus why I plan to generate it from Lv1 and observe when it gains it's first level-based Tech. For now I'm matching the Wikia to the JW, but after some testing I'll know for certain if the information is accurate or not. It has also solved another mystery for me. Indeed, techs can be passed down from Parent to Offspring if the Main of the Offspring is taken from the Secondary Parent belonging to a Neighbor. My Tanklon 2 obtaining the (Level*2)% ability while at Lv11 was a gift from the parent, and not a level-based technique. I've been adding in the TCs of monsters into the WIkia entries I've already completed. I'm stopping today after Durahan (Family #10), and just before Beaclon (Family #11). I'll finish up next time I work on this. While most of the TCs that I've been able to compare to ones previously collected have matched, there have been 2 discrepencies. Manna was listed on the JW to have the same TC as Mocchi, however Rebbicola, who had just added the TC for Manna not too long ago, was able to confirm that her TCs for Manna were indeed accurate and the JW has made a mistake repeating the Mocchi TCs for the entry just below it as well. The other conflict was with Mischief, who had one of her stats listed at 3 instead of at 4. With no way to verify it, I changed it to 4 for now. I will take with a grain of salt any entry that has its TC stats filled in without food preferences listed as well. Unfortunately, there are some entries on the JW that are missing their TCs even with their higher database of experience. Most of these so far have been Garu related (all in fact). Makes me wonder... Anyway, if anyone has the TCs for these species (and hopefully also one of their Food Preferences) please let me know! Missing TCs: *MikMew *Mochi Garu *Shidao *Kapitano Off to spend time with Twinnie~ ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 22:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts